This invention relates in general to athletic equipment and in particular to an exercise mat.
Conventional exercise mats are generally composed of a relatively firm padding enclosed in quilted covering material. The padding is usually thick and the quilted outer covering is thin and of durable wear-resistant material such as canvas or vinyl sheet. Such mats provide a reasonable degree of cushioning between typical hardwood flooring and the user which is sufficient for many exercises. However, certain exercises inherently involve more shock to the system than others. For example, in jogging or jumping rope, there is repeated shock to the foot which can cause injury to the foot, leg or even the spine under certain circumstances. Conventional athletic mats are also relatively expensive, cumbersome, and not easily portable. Moreover, they are generally not of integral construction, the interior core and the outer cover comprising separate elements which can and do separate with heavy use.
In recent years, there has been a growing interest in running and jogging as a means of maintaining physical fitness. When weather conditions or time considerations rule out outdoor exercise, there is need for a substitute which will permit indoor exercise. Some form of exercise mat suitable for home use which can easily be stored would be most useful. Most important, the mat should be so designed and constructed that it serves to cushion body shock, especially the type of shock encountered when one is running in place or jumping rope.
A primary object of the present invention is a lightweight, shock-absorbing exercise mat.
A further object of the present invention is a mat which is relatively inexpensive, portable, and easily stored.